En tus ojos
by Hatsu3usi9
Summary: "Esos orbes azules eran tan expresivos que no le hacían justicia a la frialdad de la maga británica. Cuando estaba molesta eran como un frió glaciar, si estaba feliz eran un cielo despejado, cuando tenia temor se asemejaban al agua turbia y cuando la veía, como en este momento, eran dos hermosos diamantes brillando con intensidad era algo hipnotizan te y a la vez tan abrumador."


**Yo no debería estar… bueno, haber escrito esto, pero he visto Little Witch Academia por segunda vez e inevitablemente me obsesione un poco (de nuevo) con el Diakko. Todo mi sistema me pedía que escribiera algo sobre ellas y me alegra poder recuperar mis ganas de escribir algo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir c: los dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia solo tiene el fin de entretener y hacer perder su valioso tiempo a los lectores que seguramente deberían estar haciendo algo productivo.**

* * *

 **En tus ojos**

Era una mañana tranquila en las instalaciones de Luna Nova, ya habían transcurrido algunos meses desde el incidente del misil y las cosas no podían estar más tranquilas, lo único que lograba perturbar la calma era ni más ni menos que Atsuko Kagari. El asunto con Chariot solo le dejo en claro lo mucho que debía esforzarse por conseguir ser la bruja a la que aspiraba, pero no había forma en que la chica se reformara por completo y comenzase a ser buena estudiante.

Incluso en este momento la joven bruja se encontraba poniendo nula atención a clase.

– Akko, deja de mirar a Diana– Murmuro por lo bajo Lotte, durante todo el transcurso del día la fanática de Shiny Chariot no despegaba su vista de la actual bruja lunar, y siendo que el equipo azul ocupa asientos al fondo esto era sumamente obvio para todos.

Dio un suspiro cansino al ser ignorada por milésima vez en el día – Sucy dile algo.

– Hmm... Es divertido como Akko termina con la tranquilidad– Hablo con su usual tono neutro mientras su sonrisa se iba expandiendo de poco a poco –Mira lo incomoda que esta Diana.

– ¿En serio? Creí que me estaba ignorando – Se digno a hablar aun sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

– Si, mira su postura esta rígida –explicaba mientras con pereza señalaba a la joven bruja que se encontraba al frente haciendo la demostración de un hechizo. – Y eres tan obvia que todas se dieron cuenta.

La chica japonesa finalmente quito su vista de la chica promesa y miro a su alrededor percatándose cuenta del incomodo ambiente que había en el salón de clases, algunas de sus compañeras la miraban con intriga y otras murmuraban cosas entre sí, cosas que obviamente estaban relacionadas con la actitud de la castaña.

Apenada se "encogió" en su lugar y se puso a balbucear cosas que ni ella misma entendía. Mantenía su rostro escondido entre sus brazos, pero al menos ya había dejado de mirar con tanta intensidad a Diana.

– ¿Akko? ¿Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar Lotte y como respuesta Akko se limitó a asentir, provocando una sonrisa de alivio en su amiga – Me alegra saber eso… Hum… m-me podrías decir ¿Por qué ves a Diana de esa forma?

– Es porque es una idiota.

– ¡Eso no es cierto Sucy! – Le reprocho alzando un poco la voz, sin llegar a hacer un escándalo, mientras alzaba su rostro que aun permanecía rojo por la vergüenza. –Quiero que mis sentimientos le lleguen

– Lo único que le haces llegar son las ganas de lanzarte un hechizo –Dijo Sucy mirando como la inglesa perdía la tranquilidad. Se notaba nerviosa y sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba su barita, a punto de lanzar un hechizo para así terminar su demostración.

– Sucy, no ayudas en nada –Regaño por lo bajo Lotte y luego volvió a fijar su atención en la castaña –¿A qué te referías, Akko?

– Quería trasmitirle mis sentimientos de amor.

– Solo le provocaras asco.

– ¡NO DIGAS ESO SUCY! ¡DIANA Y YO ESTAMOS MUY ENAMORADAS! –Grito enojada mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos.

.

El equipo rojo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Luna Nova mientras se dirigían a cualquier área de descanso, la clase con la maestra Finnelan se había visto interrumpida por un lamentable accidente. Akko caminaba enfrente de sus amigas mientras una de ellas la miraba con preocupación y otra con burla.

– Eso fue un desastre –Comento Sucy con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que en sus manos tenia una cajita de jugo.

– No puedo creer que Diana haya fallado un hechizo y haya hecho que la maestra Finnelan se cubriera de pelo…

– Si, este día ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de hongos.

Al escuchar el tema de conversación de sus amigas la castaña detuvo su andar y dio media vuelta para encararlas.

– ¡Ya dejen de hablar de eso! Fue mi culpa, ahora la maestra Finnelan odiara a Diana y Diana me odiara por eso – se lamentó mientras se tomaba el rostro con frustración ¿Cómo es que todo termino tan mal? No es que fuera raro, pero tampoco quería causarle problemas a la alumna ejemplar ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos. –Seguramente ya nunca me dirigirá la palabra.

– Si es así, su amor es muy frágil –Se burlo Sucy mientras fijaba su vista en una bruja que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y se dirigía a ellas –Ey Akko, creo que te buscan.

La aludida puso una cara de terror al tener que enfrentarse a la rubia, seguro la iba a regañar por horas o peor, ¿Qué tal si le decía que ya no la quería? De ser así su historia de amor ni si quiera habría comenzado.

– Ejem, Akko ¿me permites un momento? –Pregunto con un obvio tono molesto.

–¡D-diana! Claro jaja– comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos ganándose las miradas furtivas de las brujas que pasaba por allí.

– No seas escandalosa, solo sígueme. – La sujeto de la muñeca mientras la guiaba a un lugar lejos de las instalaciones a un lugar un poco más privado. – Con permiso.

Y así se llevó a rastras a la última heredera del Claiomh Solais quien suplicaba a Lotte y Sucy que le salvasen de esa situación.

.

Se encontraban en el lugar donde Akko practicaba su vuelo, ambas estaban sentadas lado a lado sobre la barda conformada de rocas. Ninguna sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema por lo cual se había formado un ambiente muy incómodo, ya llevaban más de 20 minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La chica inglesa soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a su compañera, era mejor terminar con esto de una vez con todo – ¿Se puede saber por qué gritaste esa barbaridad? – le reclamo mientras intentaba proyectar una imagen de seguridad y un ceño fruncido decoraba su rostro.

–¿Acaso no es cierto? –Contesto en un susurro mientras miraba sus pies, los balanceaba y miraba a todos lados intentando evitar la mirada de reproche que le dirigía Diana Cavendish. Su mirada se poso en las piernas de la bruja más alta, donde descasaba sus manos y pudo notar como estas temblaban eso le saco una sonrisa involuntaria y convenció de que no se había equivocado al gritar eso en clases. –Yo te gusto, estás enamorada de mí.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Se puso de pie encarando a la más baja, no podía estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas, así como así.

– Yo es una pregunta, es una afirmación – Contesto con seguridad mientras se ponía de pie frente a Diana, la miro desafiante y poco a poco fue invadiendo su espacio personal.

Akko tenía razones reales para creer eso, desde hace tiempo que ellas lo noto y posiblemente toda la academia lo hizo, a excepción de Diana Cavendish.

– Esa es una estupidez, ¿tienes alguna forma comprobarlo?

La rubia era tan obvia que incluso se debería considerar pecado el que lo negara de esa forma. Aunque su voz sonara demandante y podría decirse que hablaba con la misma altanería de siempre, pero si ponías un poco de atención, su voz tenía un matiz de afecto y preocupación. Era algo que no se perdía incluso cuando la inglesa la regañaba, desde hace un tiempo era algo presente en su persona cuando estaba con la japonesa.

Con solo verla de frente, con ese casi imperceptible tono rosado en sus mejillas, Akko podía estar segura de su descubrimiento. Su postura cuando estaba con ella era tensa o relajada, la primera deducía que podría ser por nervios y la segunda indudablemente porque se sentía cómoda en su compañía.

Había tantas cosas que la dejaban en evidencia, desde los saludos en las mañanas, el que le ayudara con sus estudios, que le cediera sus postres de vez en cuando, que asistiera a sus prácticas de vuelo, los regaños que le daba cuando hacia algo peligroso, la mirada llena de seguridad que intercambiaban antes de hacer algún hechizo, sus platicas secretas sobre Shiny Chariot, un sinfín de cosas más y cada uno de sus gestos, pero, sobre todo, la parte de ella que más la delataba eran…

– Ellos me lo dijeron…

–¿Ellos? –Cuestiono incrédula.

– Tus ojos – Murmuro la palabra a centímetros de los labios de la chica mas alta, tras sus palabras su cálido aliento golpeo los rosados labios de Diana y en respuesta formo una mueca de enojo.

La castaña se encontraba tan cerca de su objetivo, no temía que la chica mas alta cerrara sus ojos o apartara su vista, la conocía tan bien que estaba segura que su orgullo no se lo permitiría y seguirían esa confrontación roja y azul.

Esos orbes azules eran tan expresivos que no le hacían justicia a la frialdad de la maga británica. Cuando estaba molesta eran como un frio glaciar, si estaba feliz eran un cielo despejado, cuando tenia temor se asemejaban al agua turbia y cuando la veía, como en este momento, eran dos hermosos diamantes brillando con intensidad era algo hipnotizante y a la vez tan abrumador.

Eso es lo que la llevo a preguntarse ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? Esa mirada que nunca antes había visto a Diana dedicársela a alguien y que frecuentemente le dirigía a ella. Aunque fuera difícil de creer Akko pensó y pensó, lo metido incluso en la hora del almuerzo. Su cabeza casi echaba humo de tanto esfuerzo, casi perdió la esperanza, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

" _No entiendo porque he sido tan fría contigo, la verdad es que yo te quiero"_

El día de la fiesta de Andrew, Diana la vio de una forma similar después de ser picada por la abeja que enamora. Ella la miraba con amor, pero ya no con el amor superficial que ocasiono el piquete de ese bicho, era algo más complejo, casi tangible; Algo más real…

–¿Akko? – Pegunto con un deje de molestia.

La aludida se separó abrumada al sentir el cálido aliento de Diana sobre sus labios y la intensidad con que la miraban esos ojos la pusieron realmente nerviosa. El amor que expresaban era tan acogedor que la hacía que su corazón se desbocara y eso mismo fue lo que hizo que perdiera todo el coraje que antes mostro.

– D-diana… deja de mirarme así –pidió mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

– ¿Así cómo? –Dejo su actitud tajante al ver el nerviosismo de la mas baja, simplemente le pareció divertido molestarla un poco y por ello dejo relucir su actitud altanera.

– Como si fuera uno de tus descubrimientos.

– ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien nos puso en esta situación, Atsuko-san? –Cuestiono mientras en esta ocasión ella invadía el espacio personal de la japonesa. Y soltó como burla: – No será que, ¿Yo te gusto y estas enamoradas de mí? ...Déjame obtener la respuesta que busco en tus ojos – la sostuvo del mentón con una de sus manos y suavemente alzo la cara de Akko, quien no podía estar más roja porque eso era imposible. – No los cierres.

Como era de esperarse la rebeldía de la castaña salió a flote y cerro los ojos con fuerza, sentía sus que sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían y que su cara ardía. No podía creer que Diana estuviera haciendo eso, era sumamente vergonzoso e impropio de ella.

– Te dije que no los cerraras– Con delicadeza poso sus labios en su mejilla la provocando o que la chica japonesa abriera los ojos de sorpresa, encontrándose con una suave sonrisa– Solo porque te quiera no significa que permitiré que lo grites a los cuatro vientos ¿entendido?

Removió su cabello como hacían en mucho tiempo y le dio la espalda, caminando rumbo a la escuela y dejando a su compañera atónita. Aunque no tardo en reaccionar y sonreír ante sus palabras.

–¡¿Acaso eso es una confesión de amor?! – Corrió a su lado y se colgó de su brazo mientras ambas volvían a las instalaciones de Luna Nova.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas que era inevitable llegar a esa situación, aunque fuera vergonzoso ambas sabían que la japonesa no mintió esta mañana cuando grito que ella y Diana estaban enamorada y quizá Diana Cavendish nunca admitiría con voz propia todo lo que le provocaba la pequeña bruja, pero para suerte de Akko siempre podría contar con que esos ojos azules le brindarían todas las respuestas que buscaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PD: Estoy viendo el anime con mi familia y es tan gracioso cuando me preguntan "¿Con quién shippeas a Andrew?"**


End file.
